


The Night We Met

by ZephyrWinds



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, M/M, its just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWinds/pseuds/ZephyrWinds
Summary: Langa struggles to move on after Reki's death.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Fuck ya'll. Sorry I wrote this. 
> 
> Basically I made a small character study on Langa on what I think we would do if (god dont let this happen) Reki died.

Langa hadn't left his room in days. His chest hurt every time he tried to breath, like a 100 pound weight was placed on his chest. His body felt sore and strung out. Why had it happened twice? Two people he loved gone from his life. Was he cursed to lose everyone he cared about? 

Langa rolled over on his bed, starring at a framed image of his father. A sick feeling twisting in his gut. It was his fault. He should have stopped Reki. He knew he was pushing himself too hard but he remained silent. 

"Dad, what do I do?" Langa's voice cracked as another sob escaped his throat, "I loved him. What am I suppose to do?"

He hit his bed with a fist, tears flowing down his face. The pain in his chest growing tighter and tighter like a vise. Everything felt painful, like he was drowning in too many emotions to decipher. If he only had more time. He could have told Reki everything he had wanted to say for months. _I love you, I'm proud of you._

His phone hadn't left his side since he found out. Photos of Reki had been the only thing he looked at on his phone. Miya had tried to call him once, but he quickly declined the call. Guilt rolled down his back uncomfortably. He couldn't handle it. 

"Reki," Langa gasped, tracing his finger over Reki's beaming photographed smile. His phone screen the only source of light in his room. "Reki, I am so sorry." 

His eyes burned as more tears rolled down his face. He was angry, so angry at Reki. Why had he not stopped sooner? Why did he push himself so far? Why didn't he see he was good enough?

Why was the last conversation Langa had with him a fight? 

"Please, Reki, where ever you are, please don't hate me. I love you so much. Please forgive me." Langa curled his arms around his chest, putting the image of Reki close to his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please...I need validation....gimme kudos and comments 
> 
> my tumblr is @cecil-is-tired


End file.
